Crystal Tokyo Anime Tales: Azumanga
by Rainbow169
Summary: Continuing the adventures of the Dessert Senshi, now they have to battle the characters from Azumanga Daioh, who have been given superpowers!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes

This story continues the one in "Rayearth," "Wedding Peach," and "Mew Mew," so if you haven't read the other stories you will probably be confused as to who many of the characters are. Once again, characters from another anime appear as the villains, this time, characters from Azumanga Daioh appear.

Maria Delgado is Sailor Butterscotch

Kurumi Kino is Sailor Caramel

Mortimer Wellington is Sailor Chocolate

Parallax Katzenjammer is Sailor Cinnamon

Basil Anderson is Sailor Licorice

Serena McDouglas is Sailor Peanut Butter

Rainbow Sparkles is Sailor Peppermint

Ahmed Hussein is Sailor Vanilla

Madoka Hino is Sailor Bubble Gum

Pierre Fromage is Sailor Cookie

Bridget O'Malley is Sailor Cupcake

Jessica Cornflower is Sailor Jellybean

Akane Aino is Sailor Lollipop

Mozzarella Rigatoni is Sailor Marshmallow

Sakura Mizuno is Sailor Milkshake

Galaxy Chang is Sailor Popsicle

Chapter 1: Puppy Love

As they had decided back in August, right before the final battle against the Mew Mews, the Outer Senshi and the four Dessert Senshi who lived with them were going to get a Pomeranian puppy, or maybe even two puppies. They eventually decided on looking for a puppy or even a young adult Pomeranian at a rescue shelter, which was encouraged by several websites about Pomeranians as well as books they read. They became lucky in September, when two female Pomeranian puppies showed up at the same shelter Bridget had gotten her cat from. On September 4, which was a Saturday, the 8 Sailor Senshi headed off to the shelter to finally meet and pick up their dogs, who they decided would be named Miaka and Yui. The initial idea for the names came from Serena, who had been watching Fushigi Yuugi a lot recently. Once they got in, a blonde girl named Bianca took them back to a private room where they could meet the new puppies.

"How did the puppies end up here? Didn't anyone want them? Puppies are so cute, especially the little ones," Serena wondered.

"I agree with you, but the people who brought in these girls already had enough dogs to take care of when their Pomeranians had puppies. Now I know that to be allowed to adopt the puppies you agreed to get them spayed, but I really want you to promise to do that so there aren't even more unwanted puppies out there," Bianca said, waiting to get their agreement on this before she showed them the puppies.

"Sure, we can talk to the vet about it when we take the puppies for their first check up," Haruka answered, thinking that their puppies would probably go to the same vet that Madoka's Norwegian Elkhound did.

"I will bring the puppies to you now," Bianca said with a smile, obviously glad that the puppies' new owners were going to be responsible. They didn't have very long to wait until she brought the puppies out. One was brown and the other was blonde, and they were both very cute, as Pomeranian puppies usually are.

"They're ADORABLE!" Serena squealed excitedly, "Can I hold one of them first?"

"Just be gentle. They're dogs, not stuffed toys," Michiru warned her.

"I know that! I used to play with my friend's dog back in Scotland all the time!" Serena pouted.

"She's licking my fingers," Hotaru whispered, holding the brown puppy, who had bounded right into her lap.

"This one's name is Yui," Serena said as she watched the blonde puppy sniff around on the floor, "And the brown one is Miaka. Because in Fushigi Yuugi, Miaka has brown hair and Yui has blonde hair."

"Do you like anime?" Bianca asked her with a slight giggle.

"Of course I do! Except when the anime characters attack me," Serena sighed.

"Attack you? Are you those famous Sailor Senshi?" Bianca realized, "Then I know these puppies will be well-protected."

"Yes, we are the Dessert Senshi, although luckily there haven't been any villains to fight for awhile. Hopefully Sailor Nemesis is done sending anime characters against us," Galaxy replied.

"I doubt she'll be done until we defeat her," Haruka said.

"Why can't she send out characters who are already villains, or at least are from series I'm not interested in? I hate having to fight characters I would rather be friends with," Serena sighed.

"Maybe she just likes role reversals and seeing normally sweet characters act evil? I know I sometimes like to write role reversals in my stories," Rainbow suggested, "Like how Spectra is the youngest of her sisters but she's the biggest and smartest."

"But Spectra is the hero in your stories, and you didn't like it when Sailor Nemesis reversed her role and made Spectra attack you," Serena pointed out.

"No, you were the one behind that! You were the one who told the Love Angels about my stories so they could warp Spectra into a monster!" Rainbow snapped back.

"But I thought Pierre would be better off without Ahmed and I thought Spectra could help you find him a girlfriend!" Serena cried.

"I LOVE Ahmed! And I'm not interested in girls that way!" Pierre protested.

"I know that now! I was just trying to tell Rainbow that I didn't mean for Spectra to turn against her!" Serena whimpered.

"That's enough fighting, you three. Don't worry about potential enemies right now. What we need to do is make sure we have everything we need to take care of these two dogs," Haruka said.

"I thought we bought all the things for them yesterday? Remember? Madoka and Jessica were at the pet supply store too and Rainbow tried to get Jessica to switch houses with Galaxy again," Pierre reminded them.

"I didn't exactly mean things to buy, more like we should ask Bianca here if there's anything we need to do before we officially adopt the puppies," Haruka said.

"I'll just need at least one of you to sign the adoption paperwork and pay for the puppies. I'm sure you Sailor Senshi will do a good job helping protect them. And I think I know Madoka, too. She sometimes visits here and helps walk the dogs around in the play area. She has light blue hair and she's really muscular, right?" Bianca said cheerfully.

"That would be her. And I'm sure these puppies will have a good home with us," Michiru smiled.

"Okay! I'll be right back with the papers!" Bianca chirped before leaving the room. It wasn't long before the papers were signed and the Outer Senshi were now the adoptive mothers of two little Pomeranian puppies. On the way home in the van, Serena held Miaka while Rainbow took Yui, as she liked how calm and quiet the blond puppy was.

"I almost wish Yui had black fur. Then she would be more like Jessica, because she's also little and quiet," Rainbow commented.

"I guess, but then she wouldn't look like a dog version of Yui from Fushigi Yuugi," Serena said.

"If the characters from Fushigi Yuugi appeared and attacked right now, what would you do?" Pierre asked, half-teasing, half-serious.

"I don't know. I don't want to think about that right now. If it was the villains I wouldn't mind it, but not if it was Miaka or one of the Suzaku Seishi," Serena said nervously, "Please don't say things like that. I hope the problem with Sailor Nemesis is over now."

"Why would it be? She hasn't been defeated yet. We'll probably have to defeat her before she stops sending anime characters to attack us," Rainbow pointed out, "And she knows that's a weakness of yours, so she'll keep doing that."

"We're home now, let's just focus on our new dogs and forget about...who's that?" Michiru asked, noticing that someone was standing out in front of their house. It was a girl with long brown hair who was wearing a red bodysuit.

"No...it's Yomi...but why? Why use the characters from Azumanga Daioh? They don't even have superpowers," Serena wondered, horrified. Fighting anime characters who weren't normally evil was bad enough, but it would be completely unfair for them to fight enemies who didn't have any magical powers. Yomi quickly proved Serena wrong, as a ball of fire began to form atop the palm of her outstretched hand.

"She does now! Get out of the car before she sets it on fire!" Haruka ordered, unlocking the doors and dashing out of the car, and the four Senshi and the others followed.

"Cookie Crystal Power, Make Up!" called Pierre.

"Peppermint Star Power, Make Up!" yelled Rainbow, holding Yui in one hand and her brooch in the other.

"Popsicle Crystal Power, Make Up!" finished Galaxy. Serena did not transform, as she was still staring at Yomi in shock. She fell to her knees, and Miaka jumped out of her arms, looking around confusedly at the battle that was beginning. Yomi raised her palm again, and this time, a red energy beam shot out of it, striking Serena in the chest. Serena collapsed, unconscious, as her heart crystal appeared.

"Now they're going after heart crystals? They better not be trying to reawaken the Silent Messiah," Haruka growled, stepping in front of Hotaru protectively, as if she expected Yomi to attempt to capture her.

"I don't know what the Silent Messiah is. All I know is that you Sailor Senshi are evil," Yomi growled. Sailor Peppermint and Sailor Cookie began to get their attacks ready, but Sailor Popsicle stepped forward instead.

"Why do you think we're evil? Did Sailor Nemesis brainwash you with lies?" she asked.

"Because you kill endangered species. And I have no idea who Sailor Nemesis is, either," Yomi snapped, her last words surprising everyone.


	2. Dogs in Danger

Chapter 2: Dogs In Danger

"What do you mean, we kill endangered species? You're the one shooting fire at us while we have these puppies with us," Sailor Cookie retorted to Yomi, gesturing towards Miaka, who was on the ground, sniffing curiously at Serena. "You don't care if innocent dogs get burned?"

"Dogs aren't on the endangered list. But iriomote cats are. And you Senshi killed an iriomote cat. You also endanger people with your fighting. If you would just give us the Talismans and the Silver Crystal, there would be no more battles," Yomi declared.

"But I've never even seen an iriomote cat! How could I have killed one?" Sailor Popsicle protested, "And we're not just going to give you the Talismans and the Silver Crystal! Neo-Queen Serenity needs her crystal to protect the world from evil! And you're the one who just shot our friend's heart crystal out. What are you going to do with it? She'll die if you don't put it back."

"Why should I believe you? You're going to take over the world with the Talismans!" Yomi accused. She shot more fire at the Senshi, but it was countered by Sailor Popsicle's "Shine Aqua Illusion" attack and a bunch of steam surrounded the three Senshi and Yomi. Suddenly there was a flash of white light in the fog.

"Where are you, Chiyo? Did you fly away on your pigtails?" asked a voice. Though the Senshi didn't recognize it, Yomi obviously did.

"Osaka, what are you doing here? If you're not prepared to fight, the evil Sailor Senshi will get you," she scolded the newcomer. The steam had mostly cleared away by that point, and the Senshi could see another girl wearing a bodysuit, only hers was white. She also had brown hair like Yomi, but hers was shorter and she wasn't wearing glasses.

"Ah! The Senshi! They'll hurt Chiyo's pigtails!" Osaka yelped in surprise. Meanwhile, Haruka had picked up the puppies and she was ushering Hotaru into the house, while Michiru and Setsuna began to gently move Serena out of the battle area.

"Now that you're here, you can take a heart crystal. I'm sure one of them has the Courtship Fan," Yomi said, pointing to Setsuna and Michiru. Osaka stared at them for a moment, slowly raising her arm.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Calculator Spinning Boomerang!" Sailor Cookie and Sailor Peppermint both attacked at the same time Osaka let out a white beam of light from her finger. As Osaka was knocked down by the electricity and flying calculator, the beam hit Setsuna. She collapsed as her heart crystal rose up from her body, and Michiru dropped Serena in reflexive surprise. Yomi lunged to grab Setsuna's heart crystal too, but Sailor Popsicle used her Shine Aqua Illusion attack to send freezing water flying at Yomi, who dropped Serena's heart crystal as she fell.

"She's calling us," Osaka said, still lying on the ground.

"I hear it too," Yomi muttered, and the two girls disappeared in flashes of red and white light. The Senshi hurried over and put Serena and Setsuna's heart crystals back in their bodies.

"Serena better not tell us to be nice to the Azumanga Daioh characters. If she tries to join them I'm going to zap her and Galaxy, you can freeze her in place so she doesn't betray us again," Sailor Peppermint said bitterly.

"I doubt she would want to join them, not after they just tried to kill her," Galaxy said, as the three Senshi detransformed. "Rainbow, Serena didn't mean to make Spectra attack you. You talk about your stories so much, our enemies were going to find out about them sooner or later."

"It's not what the enemies did. It's that Serena gave them the idea. She TOLD me that sending Spectra was her idea!" Rainbow snapped.

"She was being controlled at the time. I don't think she normally would have done that, but she had been brainwashed by the Love Angels. Would you blame Hotaru for anything she did as Mistress 9, for example? Or King Endymion for the time Queen Beryl turned him into her servant?" Haruka pointed out, interrupting the argument.

"But..." Rainbow started to say, but then she stopped. Was it true that most of Serena's actions when she was Angel Rose were out of her control? What about when she tried to defend Mew Ichigo after she saw that nightmare vision? Then again, Serena wasn't the only one to have thought her hallucinations were real, Pierre had also described having been convinced that the giant cat was real, too.

"Look, we need to take of Setsuna and Serena right now. Since you seem to be free, could you please hold the puppies?" Haruka asked. Miaka and Yui both had been getting rather squirmy in her arms, and Miaka was busy trying to climb up on Haruka's shoulder. Galaxy reached over Haruka's shoulder and took Miaka, and Rainbow took Yui. Meanwhile, Setsuna and Serena had started to wake up.

"I noticed something," Hotaru said quietly, sitting next to Setsuna and Serena, "The two girls who attacked, it looked like they left because someone told them to. I heard the one named 'Osaka' say that someone was calling her."

"Probably Sailor Nemesis. They wouldn't be attacking in the first place if she wasn't controlling them," Haruka replied.

"Is it impossible to just heal the anime characters? Like with the Silver Crystal. Or is it really true that they won't stop being evil unless they die in this world and go back to their own world? Because I wish they could stay and be my friends," Serena said.

"Serena, even if they could be healed, Sailor Nemesis could still brainwash them again. If they are dead in this world, they won't be able to return and that way, Sailor Nemesis won't be able to force them to attack us," Michiru reasoned.

"I didn't think about that. I guess I thought that if they were healed, they would be able to fight it off because then they would know what was coming. But I guess that wouldn't work for the characters from Azumanga, since they don't normally have superpowers. And being magic didn't help any of the others, either," Serena said, sounding disappointed but resigned to the idea that their enemies were going to be anime characters she liked. Since she and Setsuna had revived, they all went inside with the new puppies.

"We got kennels for Miaka and Yui, right? They should go in their kennels if it's possible, the next time the Azumanga enemies attack here. That way they don't run into the middle of a battle," Galaxy pointed out.

"Yes, that would be a good precaution to take," Michiru agreed, "The enemies should not even know about the puppies or be allowed to get near them. They would unfortunately make for perfect hostages if our enemies wanted to do something like that."

"They wouldn't really...they would use innocent puppies like that? They really WOULD be evil if they did that!" Galaxy exclaimed in horror.

"I guess Sakaki might want to have the puppies for herself because she loves cute things. I don't think they would normally hurt puppies, but if Sailor Nemesis brainwashed them into being evil, they might," Serena added.

"Unfortunately, I think they already saw the puppies. Pierre just HAD to mention it to them, too," Rainbow snapped, rounding on him, "First you insult Space Girl Spectra, and now you make our new puppies vulerable to the enemy?"

"What do puppies have to do with Space Girl Perfect? I was just pointing out that they were the ones putting dogs in danger because they accused us of killing endangered species!" Pierre shot back.

"That's enough, you two. We learned the hard way when we were younger that a team of Sailor Senshi must not be divided," Setsuna scolded, "If the Azumanga characters saw you fighting, it would be another weakness they could exploit."

"Then tell Pierre not to point the dogs out to our enemies!" Rainbow demanded.

"Rainbow, even if he hadn't said anything, the dogs would have been easily visible. We can't change the past, but what we need to do now is just make sure these puppies don't become easy targets in the future," Setsuna said. Unfortunately, now that they had been let loose inside the house, the puppies were now the ones doing the targetting.

"NO! Yui, no! My running shoes are not an outhouse!" Haruka shouted as Yui squatted and urinated right on the sneakers that were sitting by the door. Miaka, on the other hand, had found a cup of chocolate milk that Serena had left on the floor and began drinking out of it.

"How cute! Miaka thinks she's a cat!" Serena giggled. Michiru ran over and picked Miaka up.

"Serena, you can't leave drinks or food on the floor anymore now that we have dogs living here. Especially nothing with chocolate in it. I don't think that little bit will hurt her right now, but ALL the dog books we read said that chocolate is like poison to them, especially tiny dogs," Michiru explained seriously.

"Dogs can't have chocolate? Poor puppies! I would hate it if I couldn't have things like chocolate and other sweets! But I guess I named Miaka right because she went right to the food, and Miaka from Fushigi Yuugi always likes to eat," Serena commented.

"What if these dogs ARE Miaka and Yui from Fushigi Yuugi, and they got turned into dogs by Sailor Nemesis?" Pierre suggested jokingly.

"I don't think so. Yui in the series has blue eyes, and Yui the dog has brown eyes. I just named them after characters I like," Serena said, looking a little worried. "She wouldn't trick us like that, would she?"

"I didn't mean that seriously. I was just making a joke because of how well you named them," Pierre said, annoyed that his joke had been deflated


	3. Basil Attacks

Chapter 3: Basil Attacks

It was dinner time at the Mizuno household, and for once, Ami was able to eat with the rest of her family rather than staying late at the hospital where she worked. This was also a special occasion because Bridget was visiting, having a dinner date with Basil.

"Did any of you learn about anything interesting at school today?" Ami asked.

"I did. I learned about something that we should warn Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion about," Basil said very seriously.

"Did those enemies who attacked at Haruka's house a few days ago come back? I think the King and Queen already know about that, Basil," Sakura said.

"No. There is someone very dangerous who lives at the Crystal Palace, someone who would be able to kill the King and Queen in their sleep very easily," Basil continued.

"You're not going on about Ahmed again, are you?! He's too weak to be a threat, even for a man," Sakura scoffed.

"Pierre told me about Ahmed's secret plan today. Pierre told me that if Ahmed was evil, then he would have attacked the King and Queen by now. And I realized that Pierre is right. Someone as dangerous as Ahmed should not be allowed to live in a place where he could kill the entire royal family in their beds!" Basil declared triumphantly.

"Isn't the fact that he has lived there for 6 months now without doing anything wrong proof that he isn't evil? I think that's what Pierre was trying to tell you, Basil," Ami explained, unsure how Basil could be so stubbornly prejudiced against someone who had not even done anything to prove those prejudices to be even slightly correct.

"No, I think Pierre was trying to trick me, trying to lull everyone into a false sense of security. He wants me to think that Ahmed is not going to try to harm the royal Moon family, but the truth is the opposite of what he said. In trying to trick me, Pierre let the secret plot he and Ahmed have slip, and now that he accidentally warned me, we must take action before it's too late," Basil said.

"Wait...you think Pierre is dangerous too?! That's stupid, he's too fat to know how to fight. What do you think he's going to do, roll on them?" Sakura snickered.

"There are fat people who are good at fighting! What about sumo wrestlers? Pierre could do something like that and steal the ancient Oriental art and use it against the royal family! And that's why Ahmed is trying to fatten himself up, so he can become a sumo wrestler!" Basil exclaimed.

"While it's not a martial art I approve of much, given the unhealthy weights of many of the participants, there is probably much more to sumo wrestling than simply gaining weight. You can't seriously think that someone like Ahmed, who rarely even tries to fight physically as a Sailor Senshi, would want to train to use any kind of martial art? That is almost as ridiculous as your earlier claim that he wants to turn people into cupcakes and eat them," Sakura replied.

"He still shouldn't be at the Crystal Palace. Neo-Queen Serenity is too trusting and should not have let a dangerous Arab like him live with her," Basil said. He then stood up suddenly. "And it's time I stopped him before he has time to act out his evil plans." He hurried towards the door, and Sakura got up too to chase after him. Using her height advantage, she moved to block him from going out the front door, but he ducked between her legs and slipped out the door.

"Come back here right now, Basil!" Sakura shouted after him.

"Maybe we should let him go. It may be better for this problem to be confronted directly. Perhaps Basil will be able to see that Ahmed is not a threat, or perhaps the King and Queen can talk some sense into him. He doesn't seem to be listening to us, at any rate," Ami said.

"That's true. Although, he wouldn't use his Senshi powers to attack Ahmed, would he? You know how emotional and irrational men can be, Mom," Sakura said.

"I hope not. I don't think he would. At the very least, there have been very few times that a Sailor Senshi has willfully used his or her powers against another Senshi, outside of times when a Senshi has been influenced into being hostile by evil forces. There was the time when Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna feared that Sailor Saturn would destroy the world and thus tried to attack her with their Senshi powers, and also when Haruka and Michiru confronted Sailor Moon because they felt that she had acted inappropriately in the fight against Mistress 9. I am not sure whether or not Basil's hatred of Ahmed is on that level," Ami said, starting to feel uncertain about her decision to let Basil confront Ahmed. "This does seem rather similar to then. Maybe not exactly the same, but still similar. Perhaps we should call the Queen and warn her so that she knows what's happening, at least." She started to get her cellphone out when she was startled by a flash of golden light that appeared behind Sakura. A rather tall girl with long black hair appeared, wearing a yellow bodysuit. Her name was Sakaki, and she was a friend of the two girls who had attacked at the Outer Senshi's house.

"You're the ones who killed the iriomote cat," Sakaki said coldly, pointing straight at Sakura.

"We were saving her. Milkshake Crystal...AAAAAHH!" Sakura screamed as a yellow beam of light shot out of Sakaki's finger, hitting her in the chest and interrupting her transformation. She collapsed to the floor, her heart crystal floating out of her body.

"Cupcake Crystal Power, Make Up!" Bridget called, realizing that it was going to be up to her to stop this girl. Instead of going for Sakura's heart crystal, Sakaki lunged at Ami, grabbing the startled woman and shocking her with electricity. Sailor Cupcake stared, horrified and torn between trying to stop Sakaki and taking the chance to return Sakura's heart crystal to her body. Sakaki, taking advantage of Cupcake's hesitation, grabbed Shinji as he was trying to escape and shocked him as well. She then grabbed both Shinji and Ami, who were weakened from the shock, and teleported away with them in a flash of yellow light. Sailor Cupcake had just managed to grab Sakura's heart crystal when she saw Sakaki disappear, taking Sakura's parents along with her. She stared at the spot where they had disappeared from, too stunned to even remember to hold on to Sakura's heart crystal. It floated out of her hands and luckily landed on Sakura's chest, where it entered, going back to where it belonged.

"Bridget? Did you defeat that girl?" Sakura asked after she woke up, noticing that she didn't see Sakaki anymore.

"She...she took your parents...why? What would she want with them? Mrs. Mizuno gave up her powers, and Mr. Mizuno never even was a Senshi. Are they just trying to be cruel to us?" Bridget whimpered, beginning to cry. Not only for Sakura's parents, who she was certain were not going to be treated well after being captured, but also upon realizing that she had failed utterly as a Senshi.

Not too long after Sakaki kidnapped Ami and Shinji, Basil arrived at the Crystal Palace after having taken a bus ride there. As he approached the big crystal building, he transformed, ready to defeat the one that he thought was evil, unaware of what had just happened at his home.

"Licorice Star Power, Make Up!"

At the entrance to the palace, Sailor Vanilla was standing guard, holding the Silence Glaive. Parallax had just told him, the King and Queen about a vision she saw, where the Crystal Palace was attacked by an invader. Unfortunately, he, Parallax, and Chibi-Usa were the only Senshi home at the moment, since Maria was on a date with Akane and Mozzarella, Mortimer and Kurumi were getting fitted for their wedding outfits with Makoto. That left Sailor Vanilla to guard the entrance, and Sailor Cinnamon and Sailor Chibi Moon to guard the throne room, where the King and Queen were hiding to protect the Silver Crystal. Sailor Vanilla saw Basil transform, and was unsure what Basil was doing here. Did Parallax call him to come help?

"I'm going to stop you!" Sailor Licorice shouted as he charged at Sailor Vanilla, who was too startled to dodge. Sailor Licorice slammed into him, knocking the Silence Glaive out of his hand and it clattered to the side as Sailor Vanilla crashed backwards, Sailor Licorice on top of him. Sailor Licorice jumped off and pointed his hands at Sailor Vanilla, who was stunned by the sudden attack.

"Chronos Typhoon!" he yelled, sending out a whirlwind that blew Sailor Vanilla back into the front hall of the palace, sending him tumbling painfully across the floor. Sailor Licorice's hands glowed again as he summoned the Garnet Rod to himself. He then began to viciously beat Sailor Vanilla with it, not stopping until Ahmed had fallen unconscious and detransformed.

Back outside the throne room, Sailor Cinnamon and Sailor Chibi Moon were also standing guard.

"Could you tell exactly who was going to attack in your vision? I would guess that it's someone from that Azumanga Daioh anime, since they were the ones who attacked at Puu's house, but knowing more might help us know how to fight them," Chibi Moon said.

"Sorry, my vision was rather vague. In it, a whirlwind tornado struck the palace and then it was crushed by vines that sprouted out of the earth. But the vision didn't show me who made those things happen," Sailor Cinnamon replied. She then was surprised to see Sailor Licorice stride into view, breathing somewhat heavily and carrying the Garnet Rod triumphantly.

"Hi Basil! I don't remember calling you to come help us defend the palace, but thanks for coming anyway. We might need all the help we can get, since some of the others are gone," Chibi Moon greeted him cheerfully.

"Don't worry, Princess Chibi-Usa. I got rid of the threat already," Sailor Licorice said, which surprised both Chibi Moon and Sailor Cinnamon.

"You fought off the Azumanga girls already? Were they trying to attack the palace?" Chibi Moon asked, wondering why Parallax hadn't sensed any enemy prescence.

"No, I defeated the evil Arab, Ahmed," Sailor Licorice replied.


	4. The Third Hostage Is Taken

Chapter 4: The Third Hostage is Taken

"You did WHAT?! He's not evil, you dummkopf, he was helping guard the doors!" Sailor Cinnamon snapped when she heard what Licorice had said.

"Pierre told me about his plan to kill the King and Queen, so I had to stop him. He should never have lived here in the first place," Basil retorted, detransforming because he thought the threat had disappeared. But then he grabbed his transformation brooch again, glaring at her. "And you probably would want to help him, too."

"Parallax would not want to hurt my parents, Basil. You are absolutely delusional! I'm going to go find Ahmed and find out what you did to him! If you hurt him, then you are going to be in BIG trouble!" Chibi Moon declared, and then she ran off towards the palace doors to check on Ahmed.

"Yes, Basil. Why do you think I would want to hurt the ones who have been kind enough to allow me to live in the Crystal Palace?" Sailor Cinnamon questioned.

"Because you're German, and that means you're an evil Nazi! You would want to team up with him and attack Israel because you hate the Jews!" Basil declared triumphantly.

"Basil, I'm Jewish myself! And Germany does not support that kind of prejudice anymore! You are the one who is being like a Nazi, attacking and accusing someone of being evil simply because of that person's national and ethnic origin," Sailor Cinnamon replied, throwing Basil's accusation back at him. Basil was stunned into silence as he began to realize what he had done.

"All the Arabs in movies and books are evil terrorists. And I thought Pierre had told me about Ahmed's secret plan. But he didn't fight back when I knocked him out...and I never actually saw him do anything evil...were all those stories lying to me?" Basil asked.

"If the stories were based on real events, then the people in them might have actually committed real terrorism. But not all movies are based off of real events, and even movies that are can be told in a way that doesn't tell the whole story, or sometimes they take sides and glorify one group and vilify another. You shouldn't base your ideas about what the world is like off of fiction, if that's your entire reason for thinking that Ahmed is a threat. And why would Pierre even have a secret plan? Are you sure he wasn't just telling a joke?" Sailor Cinnamon asked.

"I don't know, I thought he was trying to trick me by telling me that Ahmed wouldn't hurt the King and Queen. I guess Ahmed might be different from other Arabs, since he's a Sailor Senshi," Basil admitted. Sailor Cinnamon suddenly gasped.

"It's coming. Transform, now," she ordered, "You can talk to Neo-Queen Serenity about what you did later."

Meanwhile, Sailor Chibi Moon had found Ahmed. She was momentarily relieved to notice that he was beginning to wake up, and then she gasped in horror when she saw how battered he looked.

"What did Basil DO to you?! He is going to be punished in the name of the Moon after we get you to Ami's doctor's office!" Chibi Moon exclaimed.

"Is Ami Mrs. Mizuno? She won't be able to help anyone. Not unless you give us what we want," said a new voice. Chibi Moon looked up and saw Sakaki standing near Ahmed, holding an envelope in her hand. She dropped the envelope on the floor and then grabbed Ahmed by the arm.

"Leave him alone! Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Chibi Moon yelled. Her attack struck Sakaki in the face, and Sakaki fell backwards a bit, still not letting go of Ahmed. He tried to weakly pull away from her, but she grasped him tighter and then disappeared in a flash of yellow light, capturing him in the same way she had done with Ami and Shinji. Seiya then came running up, because she had heard the commotion.

"What's going on here? Is there an enemy around?" she asked, looking around the room. She couldn't see anyone who looked like an enemy, but she assumed that something must have happened that required Chibi-Usa to be in her Senshi form.

"They just took Ahmed! And it's Basil's fault! He beat up Ahmed and made him into an easy target!" Chibi Moon exclaimed angrily.

"Basil did what?! Why is he even here at the palace?! Shouldn't he have been having supper at Ami's house around now?" Seiya wondered, shocked at Basil's behavior.

"I don't know why! He said it was because he thought Ahmed was going to hurt Mama and Papa, but that's stupid!" Chibi Moon declared. Taiki and Yaten also came out, having followed Seiya.

"Why would Ahmed want to hurt your parents? Did he get in a fight with Serenity over some food?" teased Yaten.

"No, Basil attacked him! And then one of those Azumanga girls came and captured him! Ahmed wouldn't get in a fight with Mama anyway, he's really obedient to her. Basil just thinks he's evil just because he's an Arab or something," Chibi Moon explained, annoyed at Yaten's comment. Just then, someone else charged through the palace doors, knocking Chibi Moon down as she ran through. This new person was a very tanned girl with short brown hair who wearing a purple bodysuit.

"Who was that?! If she's one of your enemies, then you better go after her!" Seiya exclaimed.

"You don't need to tell me that," Chibi Moon sighed as she got up, "You three better hide; you don't have your Senshi powers anymore and you might get captured like Ahmed." It wasn't long before the girl, whose name was Kagura, reached what she thought was the throne room and found Sailor Cinnamon and Sailor Licorice guarding the door.

"You must be what the second part of my dream was predicting. I've watched your anime to prepare so I know you're one of our enemies. Burning Mandala!" Sailor Cinnamon called, throwing rings of fire at Kagura. Kagura managed to dodge most of them, but she was hit by one and her purple bodysuit caught on fire. Despite that, she took aim and shot a purple energy beam at Sailor Licorice, who was about to use his attack too. It hit him in the chest, revealing his heart crystal. She started to drop to the floor to roll the flames out, but Sailor Cinnamon struck again.

"Burning Mandala!" Kagura screamed as the flames swarmed over her body, both in rage and pain, and she pointed at Sailor Cinnamon this time. Instead of shooting an energy beam, this time purple vines shot out of her fingers, wrapping around Cinnamon's body and tying her arms down so that she couldn't attack. She then took the chance to roll the flames out on the floor, but then Chibi Moon arrived, nearly tripping over Kagura. Instead of getting up, Kagura grabbed Chibi Moon by the leg and sent out her vines again. The vines tied Chibi Moon's legs together, and the Princess fell down. As Kagura was about to take Basil's heart crystal, a new call rang out.

"Metal Discus!" Sailor Marshmallow charged into the room, throwing a metal gear at Kagura that knocked her away from Basil's heart crystal. Sailor Caramel and Sailor Chocolate also arrived behind her. Kagura tried to tie up the new Senshi with vines too, but Sailor Caramel countered with her Love-Me Chain, and the two ropes, one made of purple vines and the other a turquoise chain of hearts, linked in midair, turning into a tug of war between Sailor Caramel and Kagura. Sailor Chocolate took the chance to grab Kagura's vine, causing both of them to stumble back as he ripped it away from the chain. At the same time, Sailor Marshmallow gave Basil's heart crystal back to him. Kagura glared at the Senshi and then disappeared in a swirl of purple light.

"It was lucky we got home when we did. What was that girl trying to do? Was she trying to take heart crystals like I was told they were doing?" Kurumi asked, detransforming now that the danger had passed.

"Yes, that's exactly what they were doing. Thank you for coming to help. Basil also has something that he should confess to," Parallax stated, glaring at Basil.

"I thought he was going to kill the King and Queen! I thought Pierre had told me a secret plan!" Basil protested as he sat back up.

"Basil attacked Ahmed! And then Ahmed got captured by one of the Azumanga girls!" Chibi-Usa blurted out, "I'm going to tell Mama and Papa what you did, Basil. You might have to say goodbye to being a Senshi, if we can't trust you to not attack your own teammates over stupid reasons." She then ran past Parallax into the throne room, where Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion had been hiding to protect the Silver Crystal.

"Can that really happen? Even if I promised to never use my Sailor Licorice powers against another Senshi unless I know that Senshi has been turned evil by one of our anime character enemies? Because I suppose Ahmed might not be evil, since he IS a Sailor Senshi and he has healing powers, and people with healing powers usually are the good guys in stories," Basil said, still trying to decide on how he felt about Ahmed and also shocked and afraid that his Senshi powers might get taken away from him. If that were to happen, then what would become of him? And was it even possible to do that, to strip a Sailor Senshi of his or her powers and then give those powers to another person?


	5. Plans and Plots

Chapter 5: Plans and Plots

Parallax considered Basil's question. Would he get his Senshi powers taken away from him? She didn't know what Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion would decide, but she doubted that they would strip him of his powers for good. From what she knew about the history of the Sailor Senshi, particularly Chibi-Usa herself, Sailor Senshi had turned to evil and attacked their own teammates before, and those same Senshi were then welcomed back on the team once they showed they had learned the error of their ways.

"I don't know what will happen, Basil," she said, "It is possible for a Sailor Senshi to lose their powers, because that's how we got our own powers, when the original Sailor Senshi passed theirs down to us. However, from what I could tell, that was because the power of the Sailor Senshi had passed on to us on its own. I don't think there has ever been a time where a Sailor Senshi has been forced to give up his or her powers as a punishment."

"You wouldn't lose your powers just for getting in a fight with Ahmed. Kurumi and I have fought before and Makoto never made us give up our powers," Mortimer said with a shrug.

"I never used my Senshi powers on you! I don't know exactly what Basil did but it sounds like he did something really bad to Ahmed!" Kurumi argued.

"Because I thought Pierre had told me Ahmed's secret plan to overthrow the King and Queen! I just didn't think it was safe for them to let someone who might be a terrorist live with them!" Basil protested. To his surprise, Mortimer began to laugh.

"You are so heartless! Ahmed was kidnapped by the enemy! How can you think this is funny?!" Kurumi scolded.

"Because...Ahmed...ha ha ha...attack?! I knew you were stupid, Basil, but I didn't think you were THAT idiotic to even THINK that someone as lazy and weak as Ahmed would be any danger at all!" Mortimer jeered, "What's he supposed to do to them, eat all their food to make them starve to death?!"

"I didn't think of that," Basil said, suddenly looking worried, "He might just do that. He may even try to eat all the food in Crystal Tokyo!"

"Who's going to eat all the food in Crystal Tokyo, Basil? If you mean Ahmed, Small Lady just told us what you did to him. Didn't the story I told you Dessert Senshi at that meeting back in March teach you anything about teamwork? I am shocked and appalled that you would do such a thing to Sailor Vanilla, especially an unprovoked attack like that. You don't even have the excuse of being manipulated by an enemy, either, like Serena and Mozzarella did with the Love Angels. You will have to be punished, Basil Anderson," Neo-Queen Serenity stated sternly, coming out of the throne room door with Chibi-Usa and Endymion.

"I apologize, your Highness, but I had to stop him! You can't trust him to live with you! Even if he is a Sailor Senshi, even if he does have healing powers, he's still an Arab!" Basil pleaded, "I just don't know if I can trust him to not attack you!"

"I don't know if I can trust YOU to not attack your teammates for foolish reasons. Endymion and I will decide on your punishment later, though. For now, there is something you Sailor Senshi need to deal with. I just got a call from Bridget and Sakura, saying that Ami and Shinji were also kidnapped by one of the Azumanga girls. They are coming over to tell us what happened, and we will need to rescue Ami and Shinji as well as Ahmed," Neo-Queen Serenity replied.

Meanwhile, Ahmed was sitting on a bed in a place that was unfamiliar to him, and Ami and Shinji were in the room with him, each of them having their own bed as well. When he had woken up in this strange place, he found that the injuries Basil had inflicted on him had been mysteriously healed, and there was a table full of delicious food sitting nearby. Despite being hungry, he refused to eat any of it, since he wasn't sure if it might be poisoned as a trap set by the girl who captured him, and Ami and Shinji also agreed that it might be safer to avoid eating the food. The door to the room opened, and two women came in. One of them had long, wavy brown hair and was wearing a pink bodysuit, similar in style to what Sakaki had been wearing. The other woman had short, darker brown hair and her outfit was a turquoise color.

"You didn't eat any of the food?! How can you resist such expensive beef hamburgers?!" the woman wearing pink shouted indignantly.

"Yukari, don't yell at them," the other woman scolded, "You need to be more polite to our guests. I apologize for my friend's behavior. I am Minamo Kurosawa, and I was the one who healed your injuries, Ahmed."

"He's too young for you, Nyamo. Or are you that desperate to get a boyfriend?" Yukari teased.

"Don't call me Nyamo! And I'm not trying to flirt with him, I'm just being friendly!" Nyamo shot back.

"Why did you heal me? I'm supposed to be your enemy," Ahmed interrupted coldly.

"You don't have to be our enemy. If you join us, you can get revenge on that cruel boy who beat you up, and we can provide you with a lifetime supply of the most fattening candies," Yukari said, and to demonstrate her point, a large chocolate bar appeared in her hands in a puff of pink smoke, which she set on the table with the rest of the food.

"I don't need to depend on people like you for food, and I'm not going to join my enemies to take petty revenge," Ahmed replied, still giving Yukari and Nyamo a cold stare.

"You ungrateful little brat! If you don't join us, I'll just take all the chocolate for myself!" Yukari threatened.

"Yukari, please calm down. Ahmed, just think about it. Do you really want to be on the same side as someone like Basil, who hates you for something you have no control over?" Nyamo asked.

"Basil isn't the only other Sailor Senshi. And even if it was just him and me, I still wouldn't join you, because it is my duty to defeat you," Ahmed stated. Yukari was about to continue arguing with him when the door to the room opened, and a blue-clad girl with shoulder-length black hair came in, named Tomo Takino.

"Can I please go with you when you take them to the junior high tonight? It's not fair that Yomi got to fight and use her powers and I didn't get to do it yet!" Tomo whined.

"You can come, Tomo, but we shouldn't talk about it here, not in front of them," Nyamo hushed her, gesturing towards the three captives.

"What are you planning on doing at the junior high? Are you going to try to blow it up or something? My daughter Sakura will stop you, she's not only a Sailor Senshi, but she's a really strong martial artist!" Shinji bragged.

"We wouldn't want to blow up a school. You just relax and eat some of that food and think over what we talked about. Yukari and I have something to discuss now," Nyamo said. She, Yukari and Tomo then left the room, leaving the three captives alone.

I'm not going to join them, and I refuse to eat their food, even if Miss Kurosawa was telling the truth when she said she healed me. If I had my transformation brooch, I could summon the Silence Glaive and find a way out of here, Ahmed thought angrily to himself. When he had woken up, he had looked for his transformation brooch, but it was nowhere to be found in the room, and it wasn't in his pocket where he usually kept it.

"Unfortunately, the only way out is through that door, and we all found earlier that it's locked. There aren't any windows in this room, either, and..." Ami suddenly paused, becoming very quiet. She concentrated, and the Mercury Computer appeared in her hands. "Maybe this will teach us about this place we're in, and maybe we could even find a way out." She began typing on it, trying to do what she could despite not being Sailor Mercury anymore.

Back at the Crystal Palace, Sakura and Bridget had arrived with their report about what Sakaki had done at the Mizuno house. Sakura had also noticed some things that were laying near the doorway, things that she thought looked like they might be important.

"I found these on the floor, Your Highnesses. What is Ahmed's transformation brooch doing here with this envelope? Did he drop it when he was captured?" Sakura asked, handing the two items to Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Yeah, I saw it fall out of his hand when Sakaki took him. I don't know what that note is, but maybe it's a hint that will tell us where they were taken," Chibi-Usa suggested.

"That's exactly what it is, Small Lady. This is basically a ransom note. It says to come to Nanaban Junior High at 8 pm tonight and that we should bring the Lightning Rod, the Sacred Candle, and the Staff of Wisdom with us in exchange for the captives," Neo-Queen Serenity read.

"We're gonna go and fight, right? We're not giving them what they want!" Mozzarella exclaimed defiantly, hoping that she would be chosen to join the rescue mission.

"Of course not. But it would be better if the Senshi who go to the school bring the Lightning Rod with them, since it can be used as a weapon if needed," Endymion said.

"We need to call Pierre so he can come rescue Ahmed! Then we would have the power of love on our side!" Kurumi blurted out.

"He can't be trusted, he's with Ahmed! What if he tries to kill me because I found out his secret plans?!" Basil worried.

"Enough, Basil. Ahmed and Pierre do NOT have any secret plans against us. I don't think it's necessary for Pierre to be summoned here unless we need backup. Basil, in order to prove that you can continue to be Sailor Licorice, you are going to have join the rescue group. And I do not trust that you would be able to work alongside Pierre as an ally right now, given that he is certainly going to be angry at you once he finds out what you did to Ahmed," Endymion interjected sternly.

"I don't care if Pierre doesn't go, I want to go with Basil and fight too!" Mozzarella demanded.

"Fine, you can be part of the rescue mission as well. You, Basil, Parallax, Bridget and Sakura should go to the junior high school; Makoto will drive you there in one of our cars and you should bring a cellphone for backup if needed. Kurumi, Mortimer and Maria, you should stay here with Chibi-Usa and protect the Crystal Palace in case any of the Azumanga Daioh girls decides to come back here," Endymion said.

"All right! Everyone, let's go get my parents and Ahmed back!" Sakura cheered, and she and the other four Senshi got ready to head to Nanaban Junior High, where they would hopefully find Ahmed, Ami and Shinji.


End file.
